Final Hit
'''Details''' * Human-only Skill. * Allows the user to teleport to the target at a limited distance to attack for a limited duration. ** The teleportation is unlike those possessed by monsters; the user must click the target in range to teleport. * This skill must be used with melee weapons equipped. ** Switching to ranged weapons will not cancel the skill, however it will remove the stun blocking and teleportation effects. * The player may not use potions while this skill is active. * Teleport distance, time limit, and Strength increases with rank. * At Rank 9, the skill begins to add Will. * Attacks received during Final Hit will not normally stun the user. ** Attacks that would push the user back will instead stun the user. ** If the player receives sufficient hits, a Critical Hit may push the user back and end the skill. * The player may not teleport while stunned. * If the player is knocked back, the skill will be canceled. * If the player is single wielding, the target will be knocked down with each hit. ** The player will be unable to attack the same target again until it stands. * If the player is Dual Wielding, the enemy will not be knocked back and subject to an infinite combo. * The skill icon will begin to flash followed by a message when 10 seconds are remaining. ** The blinking increases as the skill comes to an end. ** The message follows: ''"You can use the Infinite Slash skill for another 10 seconds"''. * If the skill ends while the player is attacking, the next attack will be at half the normal speed and may allow the enemy time to retaliate. ** This will not occur if the skill is canceled manually. * Due to this skill allowing an infinite combo during Dual Wield, it is recommended to use Normal or Fast weapons in order to get the most hits in. ** Players should note that they will do significantly less damage over time if they are using Slow or Very Slow weapons compared to the speed of Normal or Fast weapons. * This skill enters cooldown immediately upon use. ** As a result, the true cooldown is ''Cooldown - Duration''. * Elves have a similar Ranged based skill known as Final Shot. '''Summary''' '''Obtaining the Skill''' * Talk to Aodhan in Emain Macha about "Skills" while Dual Wielding. He will give you the keyword "Twin Sword". * Talk to Nicca with the keyword "Twin Sword". He will give you a quest. ** You can not have any quests to learn other skills (Such as Arrow Revolver or Fireball) or Nicca will not let you start the quest. * The Quest conditions involve: # Sketch a Statue that is holding two swords, and give the sketch to Nicca. The statue is found via Exploration somewhere on the plateau that contains the sun landmark in Rano (use Northeast Side of Maiz Prairie Mana Tunnel to get there quickly, if you have it). Its exact location varies between five spots and changes to a different spot every few minutes or so. # Nicca will give you a fragment of a statue, which you must use to enter a special version of Karu Forest Dungeon. You can bring a party with you to clear it. However, only you will advance in the quest as a result. The other party members will still get the chest at the end, but they won't advance in the Final Hit quest -- only the leader will. # Report to Nicca once you've cleared it. # Sketch a Glowing Statue that is holding two swords. It is the exact same statue as you had to sketch before (the one holding two swords). Once you sketch the statue, or buy the sketch, talk to Nicca. The statue is again found via Exploration somewhere on the plateau that contains the sun landmark in Rano. Its exact location is randomized. #* The statue will only glow when the weather in the Rano region is thunderstorming (100% rain), which occurs approximately once per real-life day. #* Use one of the weather timers listed on the weather page. #* The sketch can be traded and/or bought from other players. # Give the sketch to Nicca, and then use the relic he gives you to enter a special version of Maiz Prairie Dungeon. You may and will most likely need to bring a party. However, you must be the party leader in order to meet the quest requirement. Only you as the party leader will advance in the quest as a result. The other party members will still get the chest at the end, but they won't advance in the Final Hit quest. Make sure that you stock up on anything that you will need because the dungeon is difficult. * If you fail to complete the dungeon, you can receive another artifact from Nicca. * After completing the Quest, you will be awarded with the Final Hit skill. '''Training Method''' '''Novice Rank''' '''Rank F''' '''Rank E''' '''Rank D''' '''Rank C''' '''Rank B''' '''Rank A''' '''Rank 9''' '''Rank 8''' '''Rank 7''' '''Rank 6''' '''Rank 5''' '''Rank 4''' '''Rank 3''' '''Rank 2''' '''Rank 1''' =